The research proposes to test the effect of theoretically derived nursing care activities on abdominal hysterectomy patient's ability to cope psychologically during hospitalization and the post-hospital recovery period. An exploratory study to determine the typical experiences of abdominal hysterectomy patients during hospitalization and post-hospital recovery will be conducted prior to a two-phased experimental study. The first experimental phase will focus on coping during hospitalization. A factorial design will be used to determine the effects of preparation in behavioral and cognitive control strategies on indicators of the hospitalization course. The second experimental phase will focus on coping during the post-hospital recovery period. One half of the patients in each of the conditions of the first phase experiment will be given behavioral and cognitive control preparation for the post-hospital recovery period; the other half will receive no experimental preparation. The indicators of post-hospital recovery will be mood states and return to usual levels of activities. The two phase experimental design will allow evaluation of the effects of the preparatory activities for the hospitalization period on post-hospital recovery separately and in combination with preparation for post-hospital recovery. A subsample of patients with the diagnosis of cancer is included in both phases of the experimental study. The study is expected to contribute knowledge about various coping strategies which will lend clarity to decisions about the effectiveness of nursing care activities. Understanding of the theoretical process of personal control over threatening events is expected to be increased.